transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Bird on the Balcony
Elite District - Kolkular - Kaon Kaon has a deserved reputation as a rough kind of place, but the money and resources for something like the Gladiatorial Pits had to come from somewhere- and rumors are that some of the support came from Kaon's former high end district. Long before the war, this city section featured towering beacons of the finest architecture. There, wealthy and high class Cybertronians lived and pursued leisure activities, including prestigious cultural events at the famous Kaon Opera House. As War came to Cybertron, the grandeur of the area has faded, but remnants still remain today- including a rebuilt Kaon Opera House. The new building is not quite as grand as it once was, but it still contains a distinct echo of its former glories. Contents: Buzzsaw Blast Off walks up towards the Kaon Opera House. The Combaticon has spent the last several cycles dealing with an Autobot invasion (that failed miserably), then its aftermath. A bit tired but still in one piece, he aims to see if there's still a performance he can catch, since he missed the one he had intended to go to earlier. Try to relax a bit, before having to deal with yet more problems. Combat: Your COMBAT flag has been cleared. There are benefits to being a little sneak, especially when you're a privileged little sneak. Buzzsaw is that particular sort, and he's pulled a few strings to get ahold of Blast Off in his current, flustered state. Naturally, he is not about to give the Combaticon a chance to escape, so he's gone ahead and arranged a few things... Namely, where Blast Off's ticket to the Kaon Opera House will end up having him seated. That quaint little balcony, tucked off in the corner... dark... alone... and the condor's already there waiting for him to get comfortable. Blast Off is a bit surprised when he's informed he will be seated up in the VIP Balcony section... but only a moment. He then heads to his seat, sniffing, "Well, it's *about time* I got some of the respect I am due as the Commanding Officer of Aerospace." Settling in, he brings out the opera glasses he recently got back from Scorn and prepares to watch another performance of "Riders of the Rust Seas". Then... the shuttle gets this weird feeling he's being watched, and violet-gray optics look around the balcony, trying to figure out why. Buzzsaw is perched on that pallid bust of Pallas, just above the door, and he's quick to slide the lock in place once it's been closed. "Well now, honestly I am not surprised you came here. I was hoping we could have a little talk, you and I. One on one, no distractions." Sure, that sounds sincere, especially when the voice sounds like an old record and the beak's not moving one bit... The condor hops down from his spot and perches on the back of the chair next to where Blast Off is sitting. "I pulled a few strings to get these seats vacated and reserved. I do hope you enjoy them as I often do." Blast Off jumps a little as the door suddenly clicks, locked, and Buzzsaw appears behind him. Optics glance nervously to the lock, then back to the bird. "Ah...uh, Buzzsaw?" The Casetticon glides down next to him and the shutleformer's "brow" furrows a bit. "Uh... well, no.. that's...fine." He straightens up, clearing his throat and trying to look more commanding. "Yes, Buzzsaw, I suppose I have a little time before the performance starts. What did you wish to speak with me about?" Buzzsaw chuckles softly. "Many of the greats have come here to discuss the future of Cybertron, you know. You should feel far more privileged. What I intend to discuss very well may cross over the raising of the curtain, but do not worry, no one will hear anything that is said up here." He looks down at the stage. No need for those binoculars, he's quite adept at zooming in his own optics. "Let me make one thing very clear," if his beak could smirk, it most likely would right about now, "I will remain cordial with you so long as you remain cordial and answer my questions truthfully. Failure to do so will forfeit far more than you care to lose. Are we seeing optic-to-optic on this?" Blast Off looks down at the audience below. "I... would imagine so. Surely many of the other great leaders share my love of refinement and good taste. Very well... I have seen this already, I know how it begins anyway." The rest has the Combaticon slowly giving Buzzsaw his full attention, head coming to face the condor. Optics intensify and narrow slightly, and his voice lowers just a bit. "Why would *I* need to lie? Proceed." Buzzsaw tsks. "Come now, 'lie' is such a harsh word. Dishonest would be more along the lines of what I am looking for. After all, as a commanding officer, it would not suit you to lie, but bending the truth to hide something would not be unheard of." He falls silent as some pre-show announcements go out. Last minute cast changes, understudies, and so forth. "This... mech I met not too long ago, what was her designation again?" Blast Off decides not to remind Buzzsaw that they are called *Decept*icons. Instead, he just looks out to the crowd again, commenting, "Well, as Commanding Officer, I must juggle many different streams of data, making sure not to leak any secrets or... confuse my soldiers with too much information. So surely you can understand a certain predisposition towards... caution?" He waves a hand dismissively, which then stops and lowers again at the mention of the femme. He keeps gazing out towards the stage. "Protea Four." Buzzsaw looks at Blast Off and there's a strange glint to his optics. "You do not need to remind an Intelligence Officer of this fact. We often know far about operations, personnel, and those who cross our paths than you might care to think." He looks back down at the stage as the Combaticon CO offers the response. "Ah, good. We are off to a great start." He keeps an optic casually settled on Blast Off. "Quite the amicable sort, as I recall. You have known her for some time?" Blast Off shifts a little uncomfortably, wondering how much Buzzsaw already knows. This is the danger and power of the cassetticons, especially sneaky ones like Buzzsaw and Ravage. You never really know how much they know, or where they may be at any give time. And their connection to Soundwave makes them all the more dangerous. "I am aware of that fact." He rubs his faceplate briefly, then answers, "For a... few mega-cycles. WE have conducted business together on occasion.... *Combaticon* business." Buzzsaw chuckles softly. "One thing you should learn, and learn quickly, Blast Off, is that around me there is no such thing as Decepticon Busines, Combaticon Business, or even Personal Business. It is all my business. You see, my purpose is to locate and identify potential threats to the well-being of the Decepticon Empire, known and unknown. So, when something catches my optic and piques my curiosity, it is my business to satisfy my misgivings. Rest assured, it is better to assuage me than to leave me in doubt and find yourself in front of my superior officer." He falls silent again as the lights dim and the orchestra begins playing the opening score. "And before I go further, Blast Off, let me just say this has nothing to do with my distrust of you. Far from, actually. You, I trust. Her, I do not. Not yet, at least. So, this business... what does it entail?" He turns to regard Blast Off keenly. Blast Off isn't really liking this conversation anymore. Well, not that he ever WAS. Optics continue to narrow, but he doesn't look at the condor. He leans forward, optics still facing onstage. "I... see. I hope *you* realize that as a shuttle, I like my *space*- in more than one sense." He glares over at the condor. "And privacy." Then he blinks and tilts his head. "That said... I do not blame you for wondering who she is. If you must know, she is a neutral. One who... I have been in discussions with. Do you remember the Autofool's attempt at evacuating Jigsaw and the Neutrals in Sonic Canyon? Have you wondered how I knew about that? It was thanks to her. She has given me valuable information from time to time." Buzzsaw narrows his optics slightly. "I see." He clicks his beak softly, turning to look back at the performers on stage. "And you are not keen on sharing this with our intelligence division, why?" The condor shakes his head slowly. "Blast Off, I do wish to honor your personal space, which is why I selected this particular venue. After all, the only two who will know this conversation transpired are yourself and I. The unfortunate state of matters, currently, is that she is now known to collaborate with you, meaning she will either be a target for Autobot intelligence operatives, or will no longer be able to function in her role as an informant. Pity that)]." The sound of a sigh can be heard from the vocal emitters. "Had we known, we could have put a halt to the newsfeeds that have captured you two together, or even worked a bit more at utilizing her unique standing within the neutral factions better," there is a pause, "but more importantly, ensured that she is who she claims to be prior to gaining unequivocal access to one of our Commanding Officers and a key element to one of our special operations teams." Blast Off sniffs again. "AS I said, I like my privacy. You should know I do not enjoy discussing personal matters with... well, with anyone." Not to mention this former Renegade Decepticon has no major *love* for the Decepticons, though he finds them far preferable to the Autofools. Actually, he has no major love for anyone, really, besides perhaps himself and his team. "I prefer to simply do my job, and be left alone." The Combaticon frowns under his faceplate. "Newsfeeds? There are newsfeeds? How public are they?" He ponders on that. The truth of the matter is that he has been using her to spy on Blurr. If there are newsfeeds of the two of them... Blurr could find out. This isn't good. He then looks over at Buzzsaw. "Wait... are you implying she could be a spy? I have been quite cautious about that, of course. She has proven herself several times, giving me information no spy would supply." He frowns again. "She has simply been swept up in admiration for my skills... and who can blame her for that? If you have concerns, feel free to investigate her. It's what you do, correct? I am sure she has nothing to hide!" The egotistical CO waves his hand again, as if the case is closed. "Supplying you with unverified intel, leading to operations that are how successful?" Buzzsaw leaves the question hanging right where he left it. "Your rivalry with Blurr is also nearing resolution courtesy this intel, I assume? Mmm. A source is only as good as the results that are gleaned from it. While I cannot begin to speculate that, perhaps, she is being fed intel from the Autobots solely to cause you to lower your guard -a very dangerous scenario, mind you- I must at the very least consider that she is offering tidbits to get close to you, perhaps in an effort to sabotage something. There are numerous neutral parties who would like to see the Decepticons fall but hold little sympathy for the Autobot cause." He falls silent as the lead heroine starts her opening solo piece, not speaking lest he interrupt it. You say, "What?" The Combaticon just keeps not liking this conversation more and more. "WE *routed* those pathetic Neutrals in Sonic Canyon! Well.. kind of. And captured Jigsaw, providing yet more information. And... well, ....yes." He pauses, a little confused how Buzzsaw knew this. "Yes... she is helping me regarding Blurr. She is attempting to get closer to him, so that she may learn information useful to me. Just *think* how if she does.... how it could help me finally get *rid* of that blight! We need to learn more about him... his weaknesses. He works very hard to act like he has none... but everyone has them. And I will find out what they are." He leans back a little, shifting again. "That's...that's proposterous. I would *never* fall for such rudimentary tactics." But he is obviously uncomfortable now, with a seed planted in his mind that won't go away. He listens to the song, then leans towards Buzzsaw. "I *must* destroy that Autofool. Don't get in my way. Help me. Find out some information yourself, and report back to me. Since it would be in ALL of our best interests to finally be rid of that racer, and *I* am the best one to ultimately DO it."" Buzzsaw knew? Of course he knew! Or...well, if he didn't and was just making a grab, Blast Off did a phenomenal job confirming it. He waits for the song to end proper before looking at Blast Off, letting the other mech violate his own personal space as he leans in. "Do not pretend to give me orders to fulfill your personal agenda, Commander. I do not serve you, but rather the Decepticon Empire as a whole. If delivering your precious antagonist to you falls in line with the large-scale plan, then so be it." The condor's beak clicks softly at the Shuttle-Con. "Ultimately, I am above your petty little rivalry, and your pretentious threats. I could do what many have done and point out that Soundwave keeps us under his personal protective umbrella, but I do not need him to eliminate problems to the empire as a whole." The bird shifts in his perch to face Blast Off properly, hopping in close so that neither have to lean in too far for some serious proper optic-to-optic looks. "You are a Commanding Officer now, Blast Off, and I would recommend you start thinking like one before you become a liability. Bruticus only requires your presence to function, not your finer thought processes, and mechs with those finer thought processes removed tend to follow both blindly, mindlessly, and prove to be far less bothersome than the smart ones who cannot get their act together." Blast Off listens, staring steadily back at Buzzsaw, his optical visors and faceplate making it hard to read exactly what his expression is. But Buzzsaw can probably tell anyway... anger, self-righteous affrontedness...and just a touch of fear. Threatening to essentially lobotomize him is no empty threat... given that the Combaticon is currently the not-so-proud owner of a Loyalty Program. If Soundwave and his cassettes really wanted some extra "add-ons" to that cerebro-cortex program, they just might be able to make it happen. After a very long moment, he finally breaks the contact and lifts his chin in a haughty manner, looking at the crowd below. "...Noted." He is silent a moment more, then gazes back at Buzzsaw, adding very quietly and coldly, "Just keep in mind that if you try such a thing, you had better hope you get all of us Combaticons before we get YOU." He watches the opera continue, shifting again and adjusting his shoulders, speaking in a more normal tone again. "Besides, destroying the source of my "petty rivalry" would benefit all of us. I was merely offering a ...suggestion. Take it or leave it. You said earlier that you trust me... then do so. I am dedicated and focused. I have not lead the Decepticons wrong yet." (Well... not recently, at least.) Buzzsaw chuckles. "All of them? Very well, then, I will keep that in mind." He looks back at the opera. "I agree that eliminating, incapacitating, or otherwise doing away with Blurr is a benefit, but it does not have to be by your hand alone. However, that is undoubtedly something for future consideration, the matter at hand was this... Protea Four. I will be certain to keep an optic open and will let you know what I find." On stage, one of the larger scenes is starting. Plenty of noise, music, and singing, as well as a fair amount of set motion... all during which Buzzsaw opts to take his leave, departing noiselessly off the edge of the balcony. You say, "...Very well. I... look forward to the information." The shuttleformer watches him go with a slight sense of relief... but it's not much, since the Combaticon is throroughly unsettled now. It sounds like he may have to warn his teammates to watch for the cassette now, and prepare for potential trouble. Buzzsaw has also questioned his leadership abilities, which is complete and utter *nonsense*, /naturally/.... but ... if he was honest with himself he'd realize he misses the days he could just be a space warrior and not have to deal with the "petty problems of others" all the time. However... Blast Off is only rarely honest with himself. And then there's Protea Four. Buzzsaw has planted a seed of doubt in his mind... but surely Protea has proven herself already? Surely it's not that unlikely a beautiful femme would be interested in spending time with someone as *magnificent* as he is? There couldn't possibly be an ulterior motive... could there? Blast Off will be mulling these things over through the rest of the performance... and late into the night."